warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherryfall
Cherryfall is a ginger, pale ginger, and black patched she-cat with amber eyes. She has a white forepaw and tail tip, a russet hind paw and a russet striped tail. Personality It would be inaccurate to say that Cherryfall has two personalities - it's more that her personality is two sides of a coin. One one side, there is her sweet and kind side. She's just about the sweetest cat you've ever met, being genuine and empathetic. She has a smile ready for everyone, even cats that she doesn't like. She's a cat that seems to be full of sunshine and rainbows, basically. On the other side of the coin, she's cruel and theatrical. If a cat gets her angry, they'll meet this side of her- one that would allow her to do anything, even kill a cat, with no regrets. She enjoys theatrics, and drawing out situations that could be settled easily. When she's pushed into this side of her personality, she could be trapped in it from anywhere to a few minutes to a few days. When she reverts back to her sweet side, she'll offer a genuine apology to everyone she'd offended, and for everything she'd done. Long Posts cherry realizes "hey i love thornstr- oh fuck" Cherryfall wasn't sure how long she had been outside of her Clan's territory. Had it been a day? Longer? As far as she knew, it could have been a moon - though, she supposed she would be a lot more hungry if it had been. Did she get any sleep while she was out here? If she had, it wasn't much. She just felt tired - both emotionally and physically. The she-cat slowly sat up in the ferns she had settled in. Her tears had long since dried - she wasn't sure if there was anything left in her to cry with. She turned her head, flinching at the pain from the movement as she turned her head to look at her wounds - wounds that had stopped bleeding, but had yet to scab over. Mud had splashed dangerously close to them when it was still wet enough to do so - maybe even in them. She was sure that wasn't good. She blinked slowly at them before she began to draw her tongue over the scratches, wincing in pain as they stung. She wondered if she should move again - go find somewhere else to settle before she returned to camp so she wouldn't be found. Would MarshClan even bother to search for her in the first place? If they would, would they care enough to follow her scent out into unclaimed territory, if they could even find it in the first place? Would Thornstrike bother to? Cherryfall paused as she cleaned her wounds. Why did she care so much how Thornstrike would treat her, act around her, think about her once she went back? He was nice to her, sure, and he was her friend, by why else? She turned her head, facing the direction of MarshClan territory - the camp, more specifically, where she was sure that the tom in question currently was. He was fun to be around, she supposed, and spending time with him was always the best part of her day. He was kind and sweet and a great warrior and handsome- Handsome? I mean, he is, but where did that come from? The realization of why she cared so much came to her with a start. I'm in love with him. I love Thornstrike. Her eyes were wide as she stared towards MarshClan territory. She felt a large spark of joy, and her entire being felt light, as if she was made of nothing but feathers and air. She was temped to get to her paws and sprint all the way back to camp there and then, but she thought of her fight with the MeadowClan she-cat and everything she had ruined for her Clan and the sound of Thornstrike yowling her name, and all of her joy crashed back down into sudden sorrow. Thornstrike hated her now, she was sure of it. She'd ruined her chance with him before she'd even had it - just another item to add to the list. Her vision grew blurry, and she sniffed as tears slipped down her face. She hadn't thought that she would be able to cry anymore, but apparently, she was wrong. She looked down at her paws with her tear-blurred vision, letting out quiet sobs as she wept as quietly as she could. I'm in love with Thornstrike. And he hates me. Moodboards Character Link! Therry Link! Theme Song